Kanade Vs Genji
Kanade Tachibana of Angel Beats (ShadowKaras) takes on Genji of Overwatch (Also ShadowKaras) in round two of the Event Horizon Tournament! Intro In the middle of the night, full moon overhead, Genji is running and crossing rooftops while chasing down a man with the Talon logo on his jacket. Just when the man comes into his grasp, however, Genji turns his head to see someone in the shadows aiming a gun at a young girl in the street. In the split second he has to make a decision, Genji abandons his pursuit and darts down, deflecting the bullet just in time. The SSS member who shot at Kanade runs away panicked, and Kanade turns to walk away without so much of a thank you. Genji shrugs and bends down, picking up the bullet; to his shock, he finds it to be the same caliber of the shotguns Reaper himself uses; turning it around, he spots the Talon logo on the side. Shooting in front of Kanade, he holds the bullet in her face. Genji: What do you know of the Talon? Kanade: Leave me be. Genji: Who is the Reaper to you? Not one for taking questions, Kanade draws a blade. Kanade: A fallen foe. FIGHT!!! 60 (Mezame,1:00-1:44) Genji starts the match by darting forwards in the blink of an eye; Kanade blocks his attack and forces him into the air, but he quickly shoots back downwards and narrowly misses his attack when Kanade deflects it with an energy blade formed from her hands. The two start to clash their blades together while advancing forwards, and soon, they are running along side by side while fighting with fast strikes. Soon, they come to a wall, but while Genji merely runs up it, Kanade grows a pair of wings to fly up the surface, all while still attacking the ninja. 53 Upon reaching the roof, Kanade seperates from the struggle and spins away from Genji, gliding on the rooftops. Genji dashes after her, but his attack is blocked when a blue forcefield forms on her body and brushes his blade off. With two slashes, Kanade knocks Genji into the air, and with a flap of her wings, rockets after him while spinning like a drill. Genji is struck dozens of more times, but blocks Tachibana’s last strike with a parry of his own. Still in the air, he darts back and forth akin to a Maximum Spider, slicing at Kanade as he passes by. She manages to block all the sword cuts, but a kick from above sends her careening into the ground. 44 Kanade rolls to the side to avoid Genji’s attempted impalement; he slams into the ground with his sword tucked between his feet, and backflips away when his attack misses. The two rush for close-quarters combat, with two of Kanade’s blades against Genji’s one. As they strike and move around the roof, Genji’s movements are more controlled while Kanade attacks gracefully. Neither gains an advantage until Kanade ducks under Genji’s swing slightly too late, and the tip of his blade draws a small line of blood from her forehead. Changing her Hand Sonic into the shape of a rose, she bats Genji away and wipes a hand across her head, erasing the cut. Once healed, she assumes another combat stance, and Genji does the same. 33 Kanade attacks first, changing her swords into two sais, but Genji traps them and twists, disarming her. His attempted strike is slowed when Kanade splits into two clones, and when back in real time, he cuts through the image and gets kicked in the face by the real deal. Kanade claps her hands and creates a massive wave of distorted sound, pushing Genji back, but a quick shuriken toss forces Kanade to drop her attack to deflect it. 28 Genji then starts circling Kanade so fast, he grows ten afterimage clones that form a circle around her. Each image leaps and slashes with its blade, but Kanade stops the assault by waving her hands and using Sonic Rotation; a blue dome of energy surrounds her and repels all the ninjas. The images face, and Genji himself gets pushed backwards. 24 As Genji backflips away, he lets loose three ninja stars in a vertical line, which cut the air and fly towards the angel. Tachibana holds out her hand and reflects the stars back with a glowing palm, and Genji deflects them right back. The stars rapidly get exchanged by Kanade’s shield and Genji’s sword until they become a burning mass of metal, leaving a red streak in the air; eventually, a slice of Genji’s sword cuts the mesh into two pieces which fly by him and cause minor explosions. 16 (The Shimada Blade, 0:58-1:14) Kanade extends her arms and grows two long Hand Sonic blades, thinner than usual. With a twirl, Genji’s sword glows green, and an astral dragon snakes around his back. The two warriors rush each other, and begin a sword fight so fast that their swords eventually appear to be a massive ball of light emitting sparks. 8'' Eventually, Genji steps back and raises his blade above his head. With a yell, he slams it down, bashing it into Kanade’s blades and knocking her back. While sliding back, Kanade grows a pair of angel wings, and flies backwards into the sky while twirling her swords. Thousands of blue sparks fly out as the beams are turned into tiny lasers and fired at the robotic ninja. With blurry movements, Genji begins to deflect them away, but soon, the sheer firepower is too much. ''1 Genji starts getting pelted by the blasts, which grow brighter and brighter until he’s enveloped in a massive explosion. 'K.O!!!' Kanade touches down on the ground and watches as the light fades away; Genji is still there, and still standing, but is completely motionless. As Kanade steps forward, a robotic hand reaches out from behind her and stops her. She turns around to see Zenyatta floating behind her. Zenyatta: I shall take care of him. Fear not, my child; no harm has been done today. As Kanade steps back, Zenyatta floats towards Genji, while glowing with a golden light. Zenyatta: The iris helps all, even the angels. Outro The votes are in, and this melee's winner is... Kanade Tachibana!!! Votes for the winner: Kanade 9, Genji 5 Votes for the method: KO 9, Death 0 Misc Tournament main page is here Follow Kanade's path here Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:MP999 Category:Event Horizon Tournament Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees